couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 4
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here:User Talk:Silverwind of MountainClan [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|~Silverwind~''' ]]Be yourself; everyone else is taken. -Oscar Wilde I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Everett Carson I watched Alex run pass me, carrying two bodies. To my left, I could see a corpse being lowered into a dusky brown casket. Derrick had this horrified look on his face. Kiara was at a loss of words, for once, and Alex looked grief-stricken. "How could such a glorious victory turn into such a tragedy, that was even after the fighting?" Alexander asked me. I shook my head. "I just don't know. Someone in the camp that wasn't playing must of done it. There's no way anyone else could have committed such a crime." The Next Day (Quest) Kim I awoke from that morning from some terrible nightmares. Now demigods have nightmares that are usually closer to the truth than are just dreams. I was standing in a very dark room and was looking toward twin thrones one of them was occupied. The man sitting their had olive colored skin and dark black hair and dark eyes. On his left i saw a shade next to him, the shade had a kind of kingly look about him like he had been a king in his lifetime. I could hear them talking among themselves. "You're sure, Minos? Every single record and not a single acknowledgment of his existence?" spoke the dark one. "Lord Hades, I have gone through every record and every scroll, their is no record to this one shade -it's as if he doesn't exist, yet he does." replied the transparent Minos. "Since this has never occurred before in the history of the world, we will have to give this shade a chance at life and judge him afterward." The lord of the dead hesitated. "We will start him off with $50,000 a month income and see how he establishes himself and for what purpose he uses the money for." "Sir?" Minos questioned. Hades opened his mouth to reply, but instead of his usual voice, a demon-like sound came out. "You dare question my authority, Minos? Perhaps I should make him the judge of the dead in your place!" "No sir, I will go make the arrangements immediately where will we deposit him in Los Angles, then we will see where he goes next." I awoke shortly afterward. Wondering what I had seen and what it was about, I dressed myself and prepared for my early morning walk. While I was along the beach, I came upon Alexander who was alone on the sandy shore. At first it looked like as if surrounding him was a dust cloud, but then I noticed his hand movements. He was manipulating the sand and the wind with his power. Not only that, but as I neared closer to him, I could feel an intense heat growing steadily stronger. The sand he had moving in the air was was redhot and begining to clump together. I saw him craft the flying liquid glass into a free floating liquid, then saw him merge it into a long thin spear like a sewing needle. He now caught the still red hot item in his hand and at first I thought he would be burned by it, but so far he seemed fine. He slowly lowered the spear in the water. A flash of steam and a cracking noise told me it had shattered but when he pulled it out it wasn't broken. Holding it in such a way so the point was facing toward the water I saw a leap of energy flash from his hand and into the staff. The spear now glowed with a neon green color to it. Then I saw him look up at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a rather gruff voice. June Eborney The night after the Capture the Flag game, I had a terrible dream. Alex, Kiara, Everett, Max, Kim, and a guy I had no clue who was, plus me, stood in a dark room lit by fire sprouting from my power. I had absolutely no idea I had this ability. "Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Alex. "Yes, I'm sure," snapped Kiara, "it's the place I saw in my dream!" My dream shifted. We were in the same place, but I had my dagger drawn and so did Alex. He was standing beside me, blood oozing from a huge cut on his leg. Just then Kiara screamed and got hit across the room, hittin the wall with a loud'' thump'', and then sliding down, she lay motionless. Evil cackling woke me with a start. I went to tell Chiron about my strange dream, but he found me first. "June!" he yelled after me. "Yes sir?" I responded. "This is Jack Will-" He was cut off from continuing. "You can call me Jack," the boy snapped, irritated. "Or Lord Awesomeness, Lord Swag... Whatever works." he added, with just the hints of a grin on his face. "Must be a Big Three," I replied, evenly. "He sure has a the ego of one." "Right you are," interrupting Jack of whatever he was about to say, "Son of Zeus." Then, a horrible truth occured to me - that was the unnamed boy in my drea. "I'll show him around the camp," I suggested. "We have ''lots ''to talk about." Then, I grabbed his hand and took off. Alexander Scalar "I was just watching you," Kim stated. "If I had noticed you sooner, you would be here right now and neither would half of Camp Halfblood!" Alexander muttered furiously. Kim shuddered at the thought that a simple glass spear could cause so much damage. "So whats is do?" asked Kim after a moment of silence. Alexander paused for a second trying to simmer down from his emotional outburst. "The Spear is imbued with power allowing it to seek out a targets weakness and exploit it at maxiumum potential. In theory the weapon you see here is powerful enough to put a god to sleep for a couple of monthss. If I wanted to imbue it with more energy than that I could, theoritcally kill a god. But if i did that their would be the divine clause." Kim asked, "Which is?" "You kill a god or goddess, you must take their place. The gods won't tell you it because they figure no child- except maybe immortal child of Zeus-could accomplish it with fate on his or her side. Need I say it, but I think that Athena would love to get her hands on this weapon and use it to become a single Goddess in control of all the world." "That's not fair, she is the goddess of wisdom! She wouldn't... could she?" "Pride is a serious fatal flaw especially when your an immortal deity believing you could do everything better than everyone else." He lowered his voice to a mumble. "She's been trying for eons." A bugle call sounds. "Sounds like Chriron is calling the campers together for an early morning gathering," Kim noted. Alexander nodded. "We better go." Ten minutes later and they were in the Colloseum, waiting for Chiron to speak. "Campers, we will have two quests that will simutanously take place. I have elected Kiara to lead one group and Alex to lead the other. One group will head to consult the Orcale and the other will go to Las Vegas to locate a strange being who has sent the Underworld into chaos. Alex who do you want for your team?" Category:Athenaiswise Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:Freeman23